


The more things change, the more they stay the same

by WordsareBetterthanNumbers



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsareBetterthanNumbers/pseuds/WordsareBetterthanNumbers
Summary: Spock is not the only one that passes through that wormhole, but while the Vulcan only sees it as a minor inconvenience Jim and Bones see it as something life changing and, on their words not Spock's, incredibly exciting.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear more from you and maybe get so writing requests if you like it so I'm going to leave [my Tumblr blog](http://www.captainjmestkirk.tumblr.com/) so that you can stop to say hi and maybe follow if you are into Star Trek like I am.

Jim's afternoon had been weird. Stranded in Delta Vega by an _emotional_ _Vulcan_  and freezing cold through a Starfleet issued uniform while being chased by a gigantic arctic monster who then got eaten by an even larger monster that was now chasing Jim had to classify as weird. 

Screaming and running at the same time Jim ran into a frozen cave, hoping that maybe the monster wouldn't be able to barge in and didn't even feel surprised when the monster barged in, ready for the kill. One of the pieces of ice that had flew from the monster's entrance hit Jim in the shoulder and he lost balance. 

He was ready to keep going when the thing wrapped its long and gross tongue around Jim's ankle and started to drag him towards his mouth. He couldn't believe he would actually die right there and then. He was going to punch Spock in the face once he came down to hell with Jim. That was a promise. 

He kept kicking the purple thing with all of his might and was about to reach for a block of ice to keep trying to get out of its iron grip when a several torches came into view out of the corner of his eyes. The heat was strong, and the creature seemed to think so too because it left Jim alone. He wouldn't have to wait for Spock in hell, after all, he got saved by a bunch of flaming torches. 

Then he remembered that mere minutes ago he thought he had been saved by the creature that burst out of the ice in all its glory and turned around rapidly, ready to fight whatever malevolous life form which had saved him now. That, however, hadn't been necessary, as three men emerged from the cave waving flaming torches at the horrendous ice creature until it could no longer been seen. Jim laid back down recognising Vulcan ears and human actions like moving closer to each other while fighting the monster. 

Either they were very bad fighters or simply very old humans. Once the monster was out of the cave the three men seemed to relax, turning their heads to look at one and other and letting their shoulders slouch like danger was over. But when they all turned to Jim their expressions changed. 

The first man, the tallest one, was definitely Vulcan. He had a prominent nose, large brown eyes and their ridiculous bowl cut which Jim had started to hate. The second man, the smallest one, had hazel eyes and a Starfleet Admiral badge on his coat and there was something about him that seemed oddly familiar to Jim. Maybe he had been that admiral that had gotten discharged the first day of the academy and not heard from again. And the third man was clearly a doctor, his light blue coat and eyes to match were intimidating, to say the least, and Jim was reminded of Bones and his usual scowl while looking at this man. Maybe they were related, after all, there was a lot about Bones's family that he didn't know. 

Their faces were covered by confusion, though, confusion and recognition and maybe something else that Jim couldn't decipher. Then the Vulcan, the youngest one Jim guessed, spoke and Jim's blood froze, "James T. Kirk." 

Jim frowned deeply. He could imagine why the Doctor or Admiral knew him. After all, he had been around the academy's news for days, but he couldn't figure out why the _Vulcan_ would know him. Before Spock, he had never met a _male_ Vulcan before. 

"Excuse me?" Jim asked, and he saw the Doctor smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"How did you find us?" He asked as if he and Jim had been friends their whole lives. Like the usual Vulcan formality was not needed. 

Jim stood up rapidly, maybe too fast as his head spun for a second and he felt a sudden dizziness overcome him. He grunted and then stood up straighter and far away from the strange Vulcan. "How do _you_ know my name?" 

Jim could have sworn that the Vulcan _smiled_ before answering, "I have been and always shall be your friend." 

Confusion was flooding Jim's system, "The f-" he stopped himself from cursing in front of a Vulcan. This was probably some elaborate joke and his name was probably stitched somewhere on his winter coat and the Vulcan had been able to read it. He shook his head and chuckled, "Um, no. Look, I-I don't know you." 

That's when the doctor stepped in. He was shaking his head and smiling, "Stop confusing the kid Spock." 

_Now_ Jim was confused, "What?" 

"That's right Jimbo," the doctor said, "that's Spock. I am Bones or Leonard McCoy, however you prefer, and that is you. James Tiberius Kirk." 

He stared at the three men and they stared back at him. He studied 'Spock' and the emotion on his face. He studied 'Bones' and the smile that light up his face and the room itself. Then he studied the other 'Jim', the way he held himself like he was in command and his _Admiral_ uniform. _Admiral,_ to get to be an admiral he would first need to be a captain. 

It all seemed too good to be true. 

"Bullshit."  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dwell on the beauty of life. Watch the stars, and see yourself running with them.”  
> ― Marcus Aurelius, Meditations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is my Tumblr Blog](http://captainjmestkirk.tumblr.com/) for if you ever feel like dropping by and making a request or simply telling me things that you expect/want to happen in my works/stories.

_"To these charges, how do you plead?"_

_"Not Guilty," Kirk said quietly._

Jim was heading towards the bridge as he always did. As he had been doing for the last month and as his counterpart had been doing for half of his life. The halls had been different back then, more metal looking and less white and shiny like the walls on his ship. But he knew deep inside his bones that if he were to be the one sent into that timeline he would know exactly where everything was. After all, it was the same ship just different decoration. 

_"Continue," Stone told the reorder attendant. The machine said:_

_"Awards of Valor: Medal of Honor, silver palm with cluster. Three times wounded, honour roll. Galactic citation for conspicuous gallantry. Karagite order of heroism..." It took quite a good time to finish the recording._

The turbo lift doors opened, and Jim stepped outside and into the bridge. He felt the eyes of everyone on him as Sulu declared that the captain was on the bridge and felt the weight of the golden shirt on his shoulders and chest. Then as he sat down on the chair after saying good morning to everybody he felt like he could be swallowed up by the chair he had once dreamed of. He felt a presence at his side, and suddenly he was very aware of Bones's wringing his hands like a small child, anxious for what was about to come. 

"Have you decided what to wear yet?" Bones asked as if trying to get outfit ideas out of Jim. 

Jim frowned,"Probably a shirt and some pants." 

Jim could feel Bones's eye roll, "Very funny kid." 

"It's not like we are going to meet our parents Bones." Jim said while reading over some files that had just been handed to him, "You don't have to impress them you don't have to do anything to please them, you just have to be yourself. You know they hate it when you start acting."

"You know I hate it when you are right."

"I know you do Bones."

But deep inside Bones knew that this facade that Jim had put on was probably just cover up for what he was really feeling. And If Bones had to guess Jim would turn up to the dinner dressed to impress. 

_The emotional impact of being face to face with a "dead" man was powerful. Finley smiled a hard smile._

_"Nothing to say, Captain?"_

_"Yes," Kirk said, "I'm glad to see you alive."_

Jim exited the ship lighted headed. The sudden rush of oxygen, pure unstored and real oxygen was always hard to take in, but nothing he couldn't deal with. He felt two people at his sides, flanking and waiting, ready to face what was waiting for them outside of the space dock. At that moment Jim decided to ask the question that had been bothering him for a very long time and his first officer and CMO were ready to listen and answer. "Why is it that we are always so nervous to meet them?"

There was a long silence in which both Spock and Bones thought long and hard about the answer, something that came as a stutter from Bones and a very short and cold answer from Spock. The only thing was that they both agreed one thing, they didn't know. 

Jim was the first to arrive at the bar in which they would meet up, and just like every other night that they decided to do this 'meeting with your alternate self' nights conversation between the two groups started slow, becoming more animated and warm as the evening, and the drinks came. The only one that really wasn't into their conversation was Jim. Jim who usually had the best comebacks and who told the best stories. Jim who had started to worry Kirk, who now saw his younger counterpart as a son rather than himself from an alternate timeline. 

When the other people around the table offered to take the conversation to somewhere more private Kirk saw the opportunity to talk to Jim and find out what was going on with the young Captain. As they walked towards the flat that the older trio shared Kirk willed Jim and their conversation to fall back, giving them space from the rest of the crew while they had the conversation he had been dying to have. "What's wrong son?"  

Jim sighed something that Kirk took as a sign of defeat, as an indication that he had been trying to hide whatever was troubling him but had done a lousy job. "You'll have to be more specific old man; many things are wrong." 

Kirk frowned, worried by the answer, but he needed to know what was wrong the happy kid right now, "You weren't yourself tonight kid." 

Jim finally stopped looking at the pebbles on the ground and acknowledge the older man, "I have been having dreams." 

"About?" But he already feared the answer. 

"You," Jim said then made a face and shook his head, "about your life on the other timeline. About the great things you did. The years of preparation you had. All the medals you won. I don't think I'll ever be able to be you." He frowned, "Me. It's confusing." 

Kirk grimaced and thought for a few seconds before remembering something, "Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-Five." 

Kirk raised both eyebrows, "Twenty-Five? Are you telling me you've accomplished all of this before you turned thirty?" 

Jim frowned, "You didn't?" 

Kirk chuckled, "I might have been the youngest Captain in the history of the fleet, but I'm sure you beat me to it. I was given my ship when I was Twenty-Eight. Won my first medal on the Kobayashi Maru test, not by saving the Federation." 

"But I will never be or have the same amount of awards or medals as you. I will never be like you. And I'm not blaming you, but it's like I finally have the means to fill my father's shoes, even make my name greater than he ever was, then you come along and change the rules of the game. Now I'm competing against myself, someone who got to be an Admiral at forty-one. That's even worse than an eight-minute hero."  

"Don't sweat it,  Kid." Kirk advised, giving the younger man advice he wished someone had given him when he was a young boy, "Your life has barely started." 

Jim Snorted. 

"And for the record being Admiral is one of the worst decisions you can make. Space is better than paperwork, and I would highly recommend keeping chasing stars  for as long as you can instead of chasing people into getting their work done." 

Kirk knew that the laugh Jim gave wasn't entirely real, but Kirk also knew that somewhere inside the mind of the Twenty-Five-year-old some sort of relief had settled over, after all, both Kirk and Jim were terrible actors when it came to their feelings.

But Kirk's job wasn't over. The flat they had rented was a huge one, with enough room to trick the three kids into thinking that they weren't an item and enough space to get lost if they needed. Which was the case tonight for the younger Spock, He was comfortable enough with the people in the room to ask for some time alone, but Kirk was also very familiar with the Vulcan to ignore that something was wrong. He followed the man into the living room and out into the balcony that overlooked the city. The Vulcan who was wearing a very simple navy blue button up shirt and jeans was leaning on the railing looking far away and lost. 

Lost for words Kirk took a step forward and leant against the railing beside Spock. "You know, Spock, my Spock, loves this place." 

"That would explain my attraction to it," Spock said without looking at Kirk. 

"First Jimmy and now you," Kirk complained, "may I know what's wrong?" 

"I'm afraid that if I tell you, you will be extremely disappointed." The Vulcan answered quietly. 

Kirk was silent for a second, turning over the information he had just been given.

"Is that why you never tell us about your missions?" Kirk inquired, "because you are scared we will be disappointed?" 

Spock tilted his head, "I believe that is correct." 

"Well, you shouldn't be," Kirk demanded, "You shouldn't look for our approval." 

"It's only logical we do so Admiral." 

"I know, but it shouldn't be like that." 

There was a long silence in which Spock mulled over the idea of telling the Admiral what was on his mind. He had decided to do it when Kirk urged him again, telling him that whatever he was feeling was okay. Spock finally decided that it was the right course of action to tell the admiral, after all, Spock had decided that the three older men would be his mentors, supporters and obviously his friends. "Have you ever been in love with two people at the same time, Admiral?" 

Jim smiled fondly,"That's what you were worried about Spock? Becuase if it is then I will have to tell you that your worries are illogical." 

"You can't possibly know what I'm about to say," Spock complained. Logic dictated that the timeline had been permanently changed and that whoever Spock had loved on that timeline, whoever the older Spock had bonded with, couldn't be the same people Spock was falling for now. Or at least there was little possibility. 

"Can you keep a secret Spock?" 

"I believe I can." 

There was a long moment of silence and Spock finally tore his eyes away to find the Admiral twirling a ring between his fingers. Spock eyed the golden band and then his eyes fell on the stone on the top of the ring, "Is that Vucaya?" 

"Indeed." 

There were a few seconds of confusion and then it dawned on Spock. Vucaya could only be used in Vulcan made jewellery, the rest of the planets on the federation were prohibited from making it because of the cultural value to Vulcans which could only mean on thing. Still, Spock had to clear all possibilities, "Is that an engagement ring?" 

Kirk nodded, "Did you know Bones's favourite metal is gold? I didn't know until they both kneeled in front of me and told me it was a way of showing that our lives would be intertwined forever. Gold and Vucaya on a ring meant for me." 

_The warm sun of te afternoon was shining on Spock's back, and he knew that he could only be feeling joy as Leonard placed the ring on Kirk's finger. He could only feel love as both men pulled him into their hug and he could only feel peace once the two people he loved the most were to take the vow to stay with him, for worse or for better._

_"Fascinating,"  Spock said._

_"What is?" Leonard asked._

_"That there are billions of souls in this universe, yet I find myself in love with the two individuals I used to despise."_

The memory came and went like the wind. Kirk was still smiling at him when instead of slipping the ring back to is pocket he put it on his finger. Then proceeded to take off a necklace that Spock had noticed hanging from the Admiral's neck before and handed it to him. Kirk smiled, and Spock looked down at the pendant and realised that it was a hologram projecting device.

Spock looked at the small metallic thing then looked up at Kirk searching for an answer.

"Watch it when it's time," Kirk explained confusing Spock even more.

"When will I know when it's time?" 

Kirk smiled fondly at him and made his move to exit the balcony, "You will know." 

Kirk stepped inside inhaling the sweet air and accepting the sound of laughter with open arms. He went to the kitchen and saw his husbands alongside Jimmy and Leo, as he liked to call them, laughing at something Jimmy had probably said. He got closer and smiled fondly at them, then once they had calmed down he stated what had been on his mind since the beginning of the evening, "You kids have to call us way more often." 

"I agree," Spock added, "Life on a planet can become very boring without fantastic space stories to hear."

The house was soundless for a few seconds, "You can trust us kids;" Kirk said warmly, "we are and will always be here to help." 

Then Jimmy let the smallest yet most sincere smile the younger man had mustered that evening, "Thank you." 

_"Do you think we will ever have kids Jim?"  Bones had asked quietly one afternoon after they saw Spock playing with Joanna McCoy's small son._

_"I think we are too old for that," Jim answered, "But if life wants to give us kids then I would be happy to devote myself to them."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god, this chapter was 2222 word long and can I just say that I find it very satisfactory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear more from you and maybe get so writing requests if you like it so I'm going to leave [my Tumblr blog](http://www.captainjmestkirk.tumblr.com/) so that you can stop to say hi and maybe follow if you are into Star Trek like I am.


End file.
